Family Picnic Day
by mindspsychoaddict
Summary: JJ and Hotch decide to take their kids on a picnic. But what happens when a dog arrives and get a little too close for comfort to JJ? Read and see! Yes, it is a 'spinoff'.


**Hey people, sorry I haven't published anything in a while, but I hope this makes up for it. Jack and Henry are in it, I promise! Warnings:Abuse of food, and improper use of a dog. No dogs were hurt in the making of this fanfic, but a blonde was. Severely.**

Family Picnic Day

Jennifer Jareau and Aaron Hotchner decided that since it was a fine, war summer's day, they should take their children Henry and Jack out for a picnic. It would be their first proper family picnic, and hopefully there would be many more to follow.

They woke up bright and early that morning, and JJ began preparing the picnic basket. When she was a child the picnic basket was the most important part of any picnic. It contained all the good stuff. Hotch woke the boys up, and they reluctantly got up. They weren't used to getting up at seven in the morning.

By eight everything was ready. They loaded the picnic basket and blanket into the boot of the car, and Henry and Jack smuggled some toys along. Hotch and JJ were very excited for some reason, way more excited than the kids.

They reached the picnic area at ten. Hotch insisted on a two hour journey to a the 'best' picnic area around. That made sure that Henry and Jack were as hyper and agitated as possible when they finally reached their destination. Poor planning on his part.

They unloaded the contents of the car boot and began scouting out a suitable spot. The picnic area was beside a beautiful lake, and had a playground and a path for walkers so they could spend the whole day there. If Henry and Jack could stay interested enough that is.

They picked a nice spot by the the trees, right in the shade. It was extremely hot, and shaded space was precious. There were a few other families there already, and a couple holding hands walking the perimeter of the lake.

They settled down, and began their meal. JJ had packed plenty of food as she hoped to spend most of the day there. She began passing out the bowls of food, and everyone started eating.

It was so peaceful and relaxing by the lake, everyone was enjoying themselves. But then Henry had to go to the bathroom. Hotch went up to take him. Just moments after he left, a dog started barking. ''Ugh, don't you hate it when that happens Jack?'' JJ asked, as she prepared a roll for him.

''Is that why you won't let us get a dog JJ?''

''One of many reasons Jack. Now you want baloney in this?''

''Yes please JJ,'' Jack smiled.

''Ok, one baloney roll coming up my Junior G-Man.'' The dog's barking got louder. JJ started getting nervous. Ever since the Hankel case she had been terrified of dogs. Henry and Jack really wanted one, but she couldn't have one in the house. She just couldn't.

The dog seemed to be getting closer. JJ's hands started shaking and the knife nearly slipped out of her hands. ''You ok JJ?'' Jack asked.

''Uh ya, ya I'm fine.''

''But your hands are shaking.''

''I'm just excited that's all, we're going to have a wonderful day,'' she smiled and handed Jack his roll.

''Ok JJ,'' Jack replied and began eating. She started on Henry's roll when the dog appeared behind her. She didn't know this, until Jack said ''Hi doggy!''

JJ froze, and turned her head slowly around. She came face to face with a huge, slobbering Alsatian, just like the ones that attacked her. She dropped the roll and the dog dived for it. She just sat there staring, a catatonic expression on her face. Jack was quite amused by this, and began petting the dog. ''Jack, no, no stay away from it,'' she instructed.

''Aww but JJ he's so cute!''

''Jacl, please stop.'' Jack did as he was told and left the dog alone. The dog finished the roll and then turned to JJ. It took all her strength not to scream and run away. The dog inched closer to her, and sniffed at her. She winced, but stayed still, hoping he'd go away. He didn't.

He moved closer and was a few inches away from her face. She closer her eyes, and prayed he would go away. She had never been religious, but right now she was praying as hard as she could.

She could feel the dog's hot, stinky breath. This was hell for her, but she remained calm as best she could. ''Think happy thought,'' she told herself. She began counting in her head, trying to distract herself. She had gotten to twenty-three when the dog pounced.

He jumped on top of her, and flattened her against the picnic blanket. This time she did scream, and desperately began trying to force the dog off her but he wouldn't budge. He was big.

He started licking her face, and she screamed louder, hoping Hotch would be coming back. But there was no sign of him. She moved her head, trying to avoid the dog, but it was no use. People were staring, but none of them did anything. They thought she was just uncomfortable with licking. Jack got embarrassed and turned away and started playing with his Power Ranger.

Eventually she forced the dog off her. She sat upright, and breathed in deeply, relieved it was over. Or so she thought.

Her ring had gotten tangled in the dog's collar and it was stuck. She tugged at it but it wasn't coming off. It was Henry's birthstone ring, there was no way she was taking it off. The dog might run away with it. She tugged harder and this irritated the dog and he ran off, with JJ's hand stuck to his collar.

''Hey, hey stop! Stop! Come on dog stop!'' she shouted but obviously the dog didn't speak English. And then the dog saw a rabbit, and chased after him at top speed, dragging JJ along with him. It was her lucky day.

The dog flew threw the grass and JJ struggled to keep up with him, and eventually tripped on the rough terrain. The dog didn't seem to notice the extra weight, and pulled JJ along with him. ''HELP!'' she screamed, but the dog had dragged her away from all the people and her cries for help fell on deaf ears.

She was dragged over rocks and branches and exposed roots of trees, and it hurt. Her shirt was torn and her hand felt like it was being ripped from her arm. ''HELP!'' she screamed again.

Then suddenly Hotch appeared from behind a tree. ''JJ, who's dog is that?''

''I HAVE NO FRICKIN' IDEA! AARON HELP ME, OWW! THAT WAS GLASS!''

''Ok, JJ, I'm coming!'' shouted Hotch and he set off in pursuit of the dog.

The dog was faster than Hotch, and soon he lost sight of him, but kept going because he heard JJ's screams. The dog lost the rabbit, and turned back towards the lake, bringing JJ with him. He whizzed past Hotch, and Hotch dived to get JJ, but the dog was toofast and instead landed in mud.

The dog was back to the main picnic area now, and he smelled people's lunches, and dived for them. He dragged JJ over to one family, ran through their picnic blanket, and brought JJ with him. He dived for their selection of cold cuts and ran away again, dragging J through the blanket, causing her to knock over the people's food. ''OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY! OWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? OK WHO BRINGS A TYRE JACK TO A PICNIC SITE?''

Hotch heard the commotion and ran after the dog who had slowed down to steal people's lunches. But the dog took off again, and ran through more people, causing endless disruption. The dog(and JJ) caused three people to spill hot coffee on them, one guy dropped his laptop and broke it, and knocked one guy over. Through her shouts of pain and cries for Hotch, JJ muttered what seemed like a thousand apologies.

The dog slowed down to a slow, happy trot as he neared the spot where Henry and Jack were watching. He walked right past them, dragging JJ slowly along with him. Jack and Henry laughed as they passed. ''This is not funny,'' JJ said with a humourless expression. They obviously didn't think so.

A breatless Hotch finally caught up with the dog and JJ, and dived, ensuring the dog couldn't slip away again. ''Oh Aaron finally! Gte me away from this...this..this monster!'' JJ cried.

''Hey, hey I will JJ, know what's keeping you on?''

''My...my ring. It won't come off.'' Hotch looked at the dog's collar and found what JJ was talking about. He gave a quick tug, and the ring was free. The dog ran off and JJ threw herself at Hotch, crying.

''Oh God Aaron thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! How did you get it off?''

''I just slipped it off.''

''But...but it was stuck.''

''Did you try going from underneath?''

''No.''

''Ah, that's why. Now, are you ok?''

''No! I was dragged over glass, bowls of potato salad, twigs, tree roots, a tyre jack-''

''A tyre jack?''

''A tyre jack. Oh and I crashed into about twenty people and my hair is a mess! Oh and my shirt is torn and- oh God is that blood! I'm bleeding!'' JJ cried, and Hotch pulled the hysterical blonde into his arms.

''Sssh JJ it's ok, it's ok, the big bad doggy's gone now.''

''Don't make it seem like it was nothing! I had a near-death experience!''

''JJ, it wasn't a near death experience.''

''It still hurt.''

''Hey JJ the dog is coming back,'' Jack said.

''WHERE?'' JJ cried, jumping up immediately, and clinging to Hotch.

''He's joking JJ, you're safe now,'' Hotch reassured her.

''Oh, thank God, once was traumatic enough. I am not going through that again.''

''You won't have to, I'm here. Hey, where did all the meat go?''

**Please review! My next story will be an Emily one, her spirit will live on through fanfiction!**


End file.
